Luffy's Game
by Confession68
Summary: A short One Piece story. The Strawhats find a small unmarked island. Luffy's sense of adventure kicks in. Slight LuffyXNami. There's not really romance. Only Nami's thoughts and some things that happen. Please review! XD


Evil Luffy One Shot

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy this little short story. I consider it more a short story then a one shot. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. I had wanted to do my own little evil Luffy fic. This one had been stuck in my head for quite some time. It was actually forbidden for me to do any more one shots…Long story…XP Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! XD Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. I just love it to death!! XD

**Luffy's Game**

The crew came upon an unknown island. They weren't going to actually stop here. However, Luffy's sense of adventure could not be dissuaded. "Yahoo! A new island!!" exclaimed Luffy excitedly.

Nami sighed to herself. "Luffy…do we really have to stop here? It didn't even show up on my log pose. We just happened to come across it…" she complained.

"But Nami…there could be an adventure here!" whined Luffy as he turned to the Navigator with a slight pout.

"We're wasting time here Luffy!" yelled Nami.

Luffy continued to pout and then he smirked. "But if this island is unmarked, imagine all the treasures that could be hidden here." he said in a low voice.

"…Onward to the island!!" yelled Nami as she pointed to the small island.

"Oi…" said Usopp, Zoro, Franky, and Chopper as they slapped their hands to the side.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Luffy in excitement with a grin from ear to ear.

They made their way on shore and Luffy immediately took off in search of an adventure. "Oi, Luffy, wait!" yelled Nami who ran after him. It was too late. The rubber man was gone. "Geez…Luffy!" yelled Nami in frustration.

"Nami-swaan, you can always go with me, Nami-swaan!" exclaimed Sanji as he pranced up to her.

"I wanted us to explore as a group!" she yelled at Sanji. "Anyway, let's see if we can't catch up to him…He gets distracted fairly easy." she said as she started off in the direction Luffy disappeared in. Everyone followed a long behind her.

They walked for a long while, and still hadn't caught up to Luffy. "Idiot, Luffy, where did he go?!" yelled Nami as she swiped some leaves out of her face.

xxxx

Luffy walked a long with a stick in his hand and looked at everything. "Waaahahaha!! Cool!!" he exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "This place is sooo cool!!" he continued as he kept walking from place to place. Then he stopped and put a hand to his belly. "I'm hungry…" he whined as he looked around for something to eat.

"Psst!"

"Eh?" he questioned as he looked to his left. In some bushes was a weird looking man. He had purple hair. On each side of his head his hair was twirled into a circle. He had a mustache that also twirled up on each side. He had large, round, orange colored glasses. "Ah…Who are you?" asked Luffy as he raised his brow.

"I am but a resident of this island." he said as he walked out of the bushes and up to Luffy. Luffy stared at the man with a blank expression. "A visitor to this island I see. You must be hungry. Please come, I will give you something to eat." he said with smile as he turned and began to walk.

"What?! Really? You're nice!" exclaimed Luffy as he began to follow the weird man with a grin on his face.

xxxx

The others continued walking, but they couldn't find Luffy any where. "Maybe we should split up and look for him…Knowing him, he probably got lost…" said Usopp who was already sagging from exhaustion.

"Aa…I think splitting up and looking for him is a good idea…" replied Sanji as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Ugh…fine! Everyone split up! We meet back at the ship in two hours. We should find him by then. Zoro you come with me. You are worse at getting lost than Luffy is…" said Nami.

"Oi, don't you mean you want him to protect you…" remarked Usopp quietly.

"Shut it!! Of course he can protect me! But it doesn't change the fact that he gets lost way too easily!" she yelled with shark teeth and angry eyes. "Okay split up! Remember two hours!" continued Nami. Everyone began to part ways, Sanji mumbling to himself as he did. Zoro already began to walk in the wrong direction.

Nami grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him. "O…oi!" he yelled at being pulled.

xxxx

Luffy continued to follow the strange man until they came to an old building. It looked ancient, almost like ruins. The man walked inside. Luffy looked up with wide eyes. "Cool!" he exclaimed as he stared at the large and old structure.

"Please, right this way?" said the man. Luffy looked down and continued inside after the man. "Sit right here, and I'll be right back." he said as he turned and walked away. Luffy looked around at the incredibly large room. There was stone everywhere. The walls were made of stone, and the ceiling as well. There were some ridges and architectural designs also made of stone. Luffy sat down in the only wooden chair in the enormous room. The man walked to a table and lifted a weird looking device from it.

"Oi, Glasses-ossan, where's the food? I'm hungry!" exclaimed Luffy from his seat.

The man turned around and walked back to Luffy. "Before I give you some food, I've been wanting to try out this new device of mine. Will you let me try it on you?" he asked.

Luffy raised a brow at the man. "Try it on me…? Don't wanna!" exclaimed Luffy with a frown.

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" exclaimed the man.

"Fun…you mean it's a game?!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin.

"Uh…yeah…it's a game!" he replied with a nervous laugh.

"Awesome!! I love games! Alright, I'll play Glasses-ossan!" exclaimed Luffy excitedly with a grin.

The man grinned and approached Luffy. He held out the strange device near Luffy's face. He hit a button and a light flashed onto Luffy's face. Luffy closed his eyes from the bright light and then reopened them and squinted into the light. "Now, you will do as I say! I want you to find the others you came here with…I want you to bring them to me. From here on out you work for me! The more evil you are…the better…" exclaimed the man. Luffy's eyes opened wide into the light despite its brightness.

"I will…bring…the others…to you…" he repeated.

"That's right. You will use any means necessary. I've heard of you…Mugiwara no Luffy. I had a feeling you would visit my little island. I could use someone strong like you and you crew…I have my plans after all…" he said as he began to laugh.

"I can't…hurt my…nakama…" said Luffy as he tried to close his eyes.

"You _will_ find them. You _will _bring them to me. No matter how you do it! This is just a game…remember?" said the man as he laughed again.

"A…game…" repeated Luffy.

"That's right, a game. Now go! And don't come back until you have brought me your entire crew!" demanded the man. Suddenly, more people came out of the shadows. Each had a smirk on their face.

xxxx

Usopp stumbled around clumsily in his attempt to find Luffy. He was mumbling to himself and jumped at any little noise. "Why must I go alone?!" he asked no one in particular as he continued to walk. He was even to afraid to call out Luffy's name. It might attract unwanted attention. So he just continued to walk. Then he heard a snap of a twig. He quickly turned sling shot in hand ready to attack whatever it was. Luffy walked out from behind a tree and stopped in front of Usopp. "Oh Luffy…It's just you…Thank goodness…" he said with a hand over his chest. Then he got angry. "We've been looking for you, ya know!!" he yelled. "Where did you run off too?!" he continued.

Luffy stayed silent, his hat concealing his eyes. "Oi, Luffy…did you hear me?!" yelled Usopp.

"Aa…" replied Luffy quietly.

"Well, come on let's go find the others." said Usopp with a frown as he turned to walk. However, Luffy didn't follow. Usopp turned around and frowned deeper at his Captain. "Oi, Luffy…you okay…?" he asked.

"Aa…I'm fine…" he replied quietly. Then a smirk slowly formed on Luffy's lips.

"Oi…Luffy…you're really beginning to freak me out…" said Usopp as sweat beaded down his face.

"Really?...Sorry…I just wanted to play a game…" he said quietly as he looked up at Usopp. Usopp inhaled sharply at Luffy's expression. Luffy began to walk toward Usopp.

"Oi, oi, oi, Luffy, what are you doing?!" yelled Usopp. Those were the last words spoken by the Sharp-shooter before it fell silent.

xxxx

Robin approached the old ruins and stared in awe. She reached out a hand and touched the side of the old building. Suddenly, a person walked out of the old building, stopped and turned to face her.

"Ah, Luffy, we've been looking for you." she said in a gentle voice as she smiled warmly.

"Aa…so I've heard…" he replied quietly as a smirk slowly played on his lips. He slowly began to approach Robin. Robin furrowed her brows slightly concerned. "I didn't even have to go too far…You came to me instead…" he said quietly as he finally looked up at her. Robin gasped but it was too late for her to react. He was already upon her.

xxxx

Chopper made his way through the thick brush of the jungle in walk point. Then he smelt a familiar scent. He smiled to himself as he began to run in that direction. Then he stopped and sniffed around some more. His grin widened as he looked up. There sitting on a branch and smiling down at him…was Luffy. "I found you!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he walked closer to the tree.

"Aa…you found me…" replied Luffy with a smirk.

"We've been looking for you! Where did you go anyways?" asked Chopper.

"I found a really cool place! I came to find you and show it to you!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin.

"Really?!" replied Chopper excitedly.

"Aa, Usopp and Robin are already there waiting!" he said.

"Okay, let's go!" replied Chopper with a happy grin. Luffy's grin shrank to a smirk as he jumped down and began to lead Chopper. After about fifteen minutes, they came up to an old ruin. "Cool! It looks really old! I'm sure Robin is having fun exploring this place!" exclaimed Chopper as he followed Luffy inside.

"Aa…she's having a great time…" replied Luffy.

Chopper looked up at Luffy slightly confused at his tone of voice. Then he looked forward. Both Robin and Usopp were cuffed to a chair unconscious. "Robin!! Usopp!!" yelled Chopper as he began to run toward them. However, Luffy was fast. He gave a swift hit to the back of Chopper's neck sending him flying to the floor unconscious. Luffy grinned and looked up.

"Good work my minion. Once you have them all here, I will continue with my plans." said the man in the weird hair and even weirder moustache. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and grinned.

Luffy grinned back and then walked out.

xxxx

Franky stopped and sat down on a fallen log. He had been walking for about an hour now. He had one more hour to find Luffy. "Somethin' ain't right…" he whispered to himself.

"You think so? Why not?"

Franky stood up and turned around quickly. "Oh…it's just you Mugiwara…I've spent an hour looking for you…Where have you been?" he asked as he lifted his sunglasses with his index finger.

"An hour, really? Well, here I am! Shishishi!" exclaimed Luffy as he approached Franky.

"Yeah…well, let's head back to the ship. Navigator Nee-san said we only had two hours to find you. Then we were to go back to the ship." he explained as he turned to walk back to the ship.

"Don't wanna…" replied Luffy in a low voice.

Franky turned to Luffy. "What?" he question as he furrowed his brows.

"I'm not ready to go back yet…" he said in a low voice. His eyes were now concealed.

"What do you mean, you're not ready to go back yet?" asked Franky.

Luffy smirked. "I'm having too much fun…" he replied in a low voice as a smirk formed on his lips.

"What?!" exclaimed Franky. Suddenly, Luffy leaped at him, brought back a fist and launched it at Franky. "What the-?!" exclaimed Franky as he dodged Luffy's fist. "Oi, Mugiwara, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Franky.

Luffy had punched the ground. Where Franky had just been standing was now a large crater. He slowly stood up with his eyes concealed, smirk still on his face. "Just playing a game…" he replied quietly as he launched himself at Franky a second time. This time…much faster.

xxxx

Sanji turned in the direction of the loud noise. "What the hell…?" he whispered and began to head in that direction. He ran through the jungle. The noise was becoming louder. It almost sounded like explosions. Then it went quiet. He furrowed his brows as he kept running. After awhile, he ran through a clearing a stopped. There were large craters and some broken trees everywhere. "What the hell happened here?!" he yelled to himself as he looked around. He didn't see anyone or anything.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself. He continued through the jungle hoping to find anything. He looked down as he walked and inhaled sharply. He knelt down and picked up a piece of cloth. It was red. "Luffy…" he whispered as stood up and began to run. He stopped and looked around. He still didn't see anything.

He continued on walking looking every where around him. '_I wonder if the others heard this as well_?' he thought to himself as he continued walking. He walked for about ten minutes before making a noise of frustration. "Whatever did that back there couldn't have possibly disappeared this quickly!" he yelled to himself.

"Why not?"

Sanji looked up quickly. "Luffy! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Aa…I'm fine…" he replied.

"What the hell happened?" he asked walking up closer to Luffy.

"Nothing really…I handled it…" he replied quietly with a smirk as he lowered his gaze.

"Well, good…Let's get back to the ship. Nami-san told us we had two hours to find you and head back there. It's already been past an hour." he explained.

"That so…" he replied quietly.

"Aa…now let's go! I don't want to keep Nami-san waiting." said Sanji as he started to turn.

Luffy chuckled. Sanji turned back toward him and furrowed his brows. "And here I thought I was Captain of the ship…" he replied quietly as his smirk grew.

"What the hell did you say?!" yelled Sanji.

"I've decided…I'm not going anywhere…" he replied as he looked back up at Sanji.

Sanji clenched his teeth at Luffy's expression. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

Luffy ran at him and quickly shot out a fist at him. "Gomu Gomu no _Pistol_!" he yelled. Sanji jumped out of the way and watched as Luffy's powerful fist took down the tree he had been standing in front of. He stared wide eyed as Luffy slowly stood up straighter and slowly turned to him, smirk still on his face.

"What the hell are you doing Luffy?!" yelled Sanji in confusion.

"Just playing a game…" he whispered as he grinned maliciously at Sanji. Sanji's face took on a surprised expression as he had to dodge another of Luffy's attacks.

xxxx

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Zoro as he turned in the direction of a second set of loud explosions and trees falling.

"I…I don't know…" replied Nami slightly afraid of the loud noises. She listened as many birds squawked and chirped at the loud ruckus.

"We better go check it out…" said Zoro quietly as he began to walk forward. Nami followed him in silence not one bit interested to find out what was making that noise. They continued to walk as the jungle was once again fell silent. "This time it lasted a little longer than the last noise." remarked Zoro as he continued to walk.

"Un…I guess it did…" she replied quietly keeping close to Zoro. They continued to walk for about fifteen more minutes.

"I wonder if those idiots found anything. It sound like a fight was going on…" said Zoro as he looked around. Then he smirked. "They better leave some of the action for me." he continued.

"Hoo…you want to fight too, Zoro?"

Zoro and Nami quickly turned to see Luffy approaching them. His eyes were concealed.

"Luffy! Idiot! We've been looking every where for you!!" yelled Nami in annoyance as she approached him.

"Aa…that's what the others kept telling me…" he replied quietly.

Nami stopped instantly at his words and stared at him wide eyed. "Others…Where are they?" she asked.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Luffy. He slowly reached for his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" warned Luffy as his smirk grew bigger.

Nami made a throaty noise in surprise as she quickly turned to Zoro. His hand was inches from his sword. Her eyes grew wider as she looked up at Luffy. Luffy slowly lifted his gaze and looked directly into her eyes. She inhaled sharply. '_His…smile…It looks so…_' she started to think to herself.

"Nami…come over to me…" ordered Zoro. Nami began to take a few steps back. However, Luffy quickly walked over to her and grabbed her arm turning her around and bringing her back to his front. Zoro drew his sword and aimed it toward Luffy. Luffy trailed his hand up Nami's arm and brought his fingers up to her neck. He grabbed a hold of her neck and leaned forward over her shoulder. Nami gasped at his touch.

"I told you…I wouldn't do that…" he said in a low mocking voice as he smirked at Zoro.

"Luffy, what are you doing?!" yelled Nami alarmed.

Luffy chuckled quietly as he leaned toward her ear. "Just playing a game…" he whispered.

Nami's eyes grew larger as he whispered in her ear. "This isn't funny Luffy!!" she yelled.

"It isn't?" he asked quietly next to her ear. Nami's pupils got smaller at his words. '_What the hell is wrong with Luffy_?' she thought to herself. "I would put your swords down if I were you…" warned Luffy as he slid his fingers up Nami's throat and cupping her chin. He brought his face closer to hers. "Nami…I never realized how fragile you were…" he said in a low tone and then he chuckled. Nami inhaled sharply at his words. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

Zoro made a surprised noise. Then he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth as sweat beaded down his face. Zoro let his sword drop. The blade fell and stuck into the ground. "Fine…" he replied in a quiet voice. Luffy chuckled quietly again. He brought his other fist back quickly and launched it at Zoro. He punched Zoro sending him flying into a tree. Zoro slid to the ground and slumped forward unconscious. Nami screamed at the sudden and unexpected action.

Luffy chuckled a second time. "Don't worry…It will all be over soon…" he whispered into her ear before striking the back of her neck. Nami let out a small noise as her eyes went wide before they closed and she slumped over on Luffy's arm. He smirked down at her before throwing her over his shoulder and walking up to Zoro and doing the same.

xxxx

Nami woke up to a monster headache. She opened her eyes and began to blink rapidly to clear her vision. Her head was bowed over her lap. She found she was sitting in a chair. She lifted her head and noticed Luffy standing in front of her. She immediately furrowed her brows. Then she tried to move her arms. She couldn't. She could then feel the cold metal of the cuffs. "Luffy, what are you doing?!" she yelled. He only smirked at her.

"We already asked him that…He won't answer…He said he's already told us…"

Nami looked over to her right. Zoro was sitting next to her, also cuffed. Then she noticed the rest of the crew, also cuffed and all glaring at Luffy. "What the hell is going on?!" she yelled.

"I'll answer that…"

Everyone turned and looked just beyond Luffy. A man came out of the shadows as well as a considerable amount of people. "You see, I brain washed your friend here. It was actually a lot easier than I thought. He believes he works for me and that he's playing a game…" explained the man. The others all made throaty noises. Luffy had told them he had been playing a game. "I of course had to make him evil…For some reason it doesn't work other wise." continued the man.

"You bastard…" seethed Zoro as he glared at the man.

"What do you plan on doing with us?" asked Nami.

"I'm going to brain wash you all of course." he stated with a smirk and chuckle.

"What?!" exclaimed the crew.

"Once I feel I have enough strength on my side, I will find One Piece and become Pirate King!" declared the man as he laughed. Luffy's eyes slightly twitched, but he said nothing.

"Pirate King? You? You must be joking?!" yelled Nami as she scoffed.

"What?!" yelled the man in anger.

"You're too weak to be Pirate King! You need a stupid device to brain wash strong people to do what you should be able to do yourself!!" she yelled. Then she turned to Luffy. "Luffy! Don't let this weakling control you!!" she yelled.

The man quickly walked up to Nami and back handed her across the face. Nami let out a slight cry from the pain. Luffy's eyes slightly twitched again, but he said nothing and didn't move. "Shut the hell up!!" yelled the man in anger.

"You bastard!!" yelled Sanji in anger as he struggled with his restraints.

"Nami!!" yelled the rest of the crew.

"How dare you call me weak?! I'm a genius!! I invented and built this device and now I have all this power on my side!!" yelled the man in anger.

Nami slowly turned back to the man. A trickle of blood ran down her chin from her mouth. Luffy's eyes twitched a third time, but said or did nothing. "It doesn't change the fact that your weak…and they are strong…" she seethed quietly.

"Oi, Nami, don't!!" yelled Usopp.

"You little slut!!" yelled the man angrily. The man brought his hand back to back hand her a second time. However, someone grabbed his hand. The man quickly turned. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"Allow me to handle this…" replied Luffy in a low tone with a smirk on his face.

The man stared at Luffy for awhile before ripping his hand out of Luffy's grip. "Fine…" he replied as he turned and walked away.

Luffy watched the man walk away and then slowly turned to Nami. Nami glared up at him in defiance. Luffy slowly walked up to her and leaned over her. He put his right hand on the back of her chair for balance and brought his face very close to her ear. Then he lifted his left hand and ran it through her hair slowly. Nami inhaled sharply, her eyes widening and tried to pull away. However, Luffy grabbed a hold of it tightly, holding her in place. Nami slightly cried out at the pain.

"Luffy, you bastard, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Sanji in anger.

Then Luffy began to whisper in her ear. Nami's eyes grew larger and she inhaled sharply a second time. Then her breathing began to quicken. Then Luffy released her hair and ran his hand slowly down her arm to her wrist. Nami shivered. However, she didn't attempt to pull away from him. Luffy continued to whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew larger and then she inhaled a third time. Then her eyes shifted as she slightly turned to look at him as he finally pulled away. He had a smirk on his face. Nami stared at him wide eyed and slightly pale as sweat beaded down her face.

"What the hell did you say to Nami-san?!" yelled Sanji in his anger. Everyone else just looked on in confusion and in concern.

Nami continued to stare up at Luffy and watched him as he turned and began to walk away. Then he stopped and slowly turned his upper body toward her. His eyes were shadowed by his hat. Then he slowly smirked. Nami inhaled sharply again as her eyes widened further. "She had hair pins in her hair…We can't have her using them to escape, now can we?" he said in a low slightly humored voice as he dropped the hair pins on the floor.

"Shitty captain…" seethed Sanji.

The man watched as Luffy returned to his side of the room. "Good work." said the man. "I won't ask what you threatened her with, but also good work on shutting her up." he said with a smirk.

Luffy stopped and turned to the man. "Threaten? I don't make threats…I make promises…" he replied in a low voice as he chuckled and smirked at the man. Everyone turned at hearing Nami's sharp intake of breath, except for Luffy. He kept walking, leaned against a ridge in the stone bringing up one of his legs and crossed his arms. Nami's eyes were extremely large as she stared at Luffy. She looked like she was in shock. Then she slowly furrowed her brows as she continued to stare at Luffy.

"Yes, of course…" replied the man in slight confusion. "Now, to start the brain washing!" he exclaimed loudly as he laughed.

"Oi, Glasses-ossan, you promised to feed me…I did what you asked me to. Now I want to eat…" said Luffy in a low voice from his place without looking up.

The man turned to Luffy. He frowned and then he smiled. "Yes… of course. I did promise you food, didn't I? Alright, food first, then we brain wash. I am quite famished myself…" said the man. "Miilo, Shima take the prisoners down below. Eyes still concealed under his hat, Luffy smirked to himself.

xxxx

The crew was being led down some stone stairs below. "Oi, Nami-san, are you okay?" whispered Sanji.

"Silence!" yelled one of the men. Nami kept her eyes down cast and said nothing. They were taken to a stone cell and thrown in. They didn't bother to remove the restraints.

The men closed and locked the cell silently and then they left. "Luffy's a scary opponent…" whispered Zoro. Everyone looked at him and nodded.

Sanji turned to Nami. "Nami-san…are you okay?" he asked again.

Her eyes were still downcast. She nodded. Her brows were furrowed as she stared at the ground. "Oi, what did Luffy say to you?" asked Usopp. Nami's eyes only furrowed deeper, but she said nothing. After about fifteen minutes, Nami began to move around. Everyone looked over at her confused. She leaned forward slightly as she shifted around.

"Nami, what are you doing?" asked Usopp. She grunted slightly and then suddenly she brought her arm up. She was free. She brought her other arm up and unlocked the cuffs completely. Then she crawled over to Franky who was nearest to her.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Zoro. "How did you…?! I thought Luffy took them from you. What the hell did he say to you anyways?!" demanded Zoro. Nami stopped what she was doing and turned to Zoro with furrowed brows.

_Luffy slowly walked up to her and leaned over her. He put his right hand on the back of her chair for balance and brought his face very close to her ear. Then he lifted his left hand and ran it through her hair slowly. Nami inhaled sharply, her eyes widening and tried to pull away. However, Luffy grabbed a hold of it tightly, holding her in place. Nami slightly cried out at the pain. _

"_Luffy, you bastard, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Sanji in anger._

"_Don't pull away from me. Just listen. I grabbed one of your hair pins just now. I'm going to let go of your hair now. Don't pull away. Take a deep breath to promise you won't move." he whispered. Nami's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply. To cover up the inhaled breath, her breathing quickened. "Good, I'm going to let go now and run my hand down your arm. Don't pull away from me or I might drop it." he whispered. Then Luffy released her hair and ran his hand slowly down her arm to her wrist. Nami felt herself shiver involuntarily. He inched the pin into her hand. Her hand closed around it. "I want you to free the others. Then I want you to come find me here. I will distract them from brain washing you guys right now. I also need to eat. I need energy. These guys are really strong. I can tell. It will take all of us. Take another breath if you understand me." he continued to whisper. Nami inhaled a third time. "Good." he whispered and then he pulled away from her and smirked down at her. Nami stared up at him in surprise._

Nami had explained to the others about Luffy's plan. "What the hell!! Are you serious?" asked Zoro as he massaged his wrists.

"Un…I was just a little shocked by it is all…" she replied. She got up and walked over to the cell door.

"Shocked is an understatement!! Since when could Luffy do all of this?! Doesn't he usually just barge in and destroy everything?! I don't get it! Not to mention, the way he was acting!" yelled Zoro.

"Un…I know…that's why I was so shocked. I think that he didn't fight back because he was so hungry…It's been a really long time since we last ate. Remember, he said those guys seem really strong. He said he's going to need all of us to fight." said Nami as she reached both arms out of the bars and began to pick the lock to the door.

"This is wild! Luffy seemed so…so…" started Usopp.

"Evil?" supplied Franky.

"Yeah! Evil!" said Usopp loudly.

"Guys, keep it down!" whispered Nami loudly. "There! I got it!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. "Let's go, but be quiet!" she said as they all began to exit the cell. They grabbed their weapons from a table on their way out.

xxxx

Luffy was stuffing his face with food. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed with a full mouth.

"I'm glad you like it…" replied the man with the glasses.

"You're the best Glasses-ossan!" exclaimed Luffy as he continued to eat.

"Oh and my name isn't Glasses…It's Masaru! It compliments my intelligence, does it not?" said Masaru.

"Eh…?" questioned Luffy in confusion as he stared at the man.

"Forget it…Just enjoy your meal." said Masaru as he laughed nervously. Luffy continued to eat stealing food from the other men there.

"Oi! Quit stealing my food!" yelled one of them. Luffy continued to steal their food and eat anything he could get his hands on.

One of the men reached over to take Luffy's food. However, Luffy immediately grabbed his hand and then lowered his head. Then he smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" warned Luffy in a low voice.

"What did you say?! You bastard!!" he yelled.

"Enough!!" yelled Masaru. "Let him eat however much he wants. There is plenty of food for everyone. He needs his strength for what's to come." he continued.

"Che!" exclaimed the man as he pulled his hand out of Luffy's grasp.

After awhile Luffy leaned back in his chair. "Ahhh, that was a great meal!" he exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair and put a hand to his belly. Then he looked over and spotted his crew peeking at them from the stairs. He smirked as he concealed his eyes with his hat and leaned back forward.

"Good! Now we can move on with the brain washing!" exclaimed Masaru in excitement as he got up from his chair.

"Aa…" replied Luffy as he got up from his chair. The other men also got up from their chairs.

"What?!" exclaimed Masaru as he watched the Straw Hats walking towards them.

Luffy's smirk widened as he walked towards them with his hat shadowing his eyes. Masaru looked over at Luffy with furrowed brows. "Nami…you're amazing…" said Luffy as he stopped a few feet away from them.

Nami stared at him with furrowed brows. Then Luffy lifted his gaze and looked her in the eyes. "Right on time too." he said quietly as he grinned in his usually manner.

Nami smiled back. "Un!" she replied with a nod.

"What?!" exclaimed Masaru. Then Luffy turned and faced them. His crew walked up behind him and stood ready to battle. "Why you…double crossing…!! How did you get out of my brain washing?!" he demanded.

Luffy chuckled. "I was never brain washed!" he exclaimed with a grin. The crew made throaty noises as they turned to Luffy.

"What did you say?!" they all yelled including Masaru.

"I've been hypnotized before, by an idiot. However, what you used on me wasn't nearly as strong. You said it was a game, so I played a long with it! You wanted me to be evil, so I was. It was fun!!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" yelled Zoro.

"Shishishi!! I just wanted to play a game!" exclaimed Luffy as he grinned. "However, I couldn't very well play alone. So, I did what you asked and brought my crew here. I didn't actually think you'd brain wash them though…" he said as he scratched his cheek. "I also didn't expect those guys to be here. So games over. Those guys over there are here against their will. We have to free them." he continued.

Everyone gaped at Luffy with wide eyes and jaws wide open. The crew recovered first as they turned to their opponents. '_A…game_?' thought Nami to herself.

xxxx

The crew was back on Sunny and sailing away from the little island. They had freed the pirates Masaru had enslaved. The crew had sustained some injuries, but was over all okay. "I can't believe this was all just game to you!! You recklessly endangered all of us!! And what the hell was with all that?! I never even knew you could come up with a plan or even act slightly evil!!" yelled Nami angrily at Luffy.

"But Nami…I wanted an adventure!" whined Luffy.

"An…_adventure_?!" yelled Nami.

"Aa…I couldn't keep all the fun to myself though! I wanted you guys to play too. So I just went along with what Megane-ossan wanted! It was fun!!" he exclaimed as he laughed. Nami clenched her teeth down hard and closed her eyes.

"You knocked us all out!! I had a headache when I woke up!!" yelled Nami.

"Gomen…but I couldn't just tell you anything. I had a feeling I was being watched! I wanted to finish the game!" explained Luffy.

Then she slowly brought up a fist as a stitch formed on her forehead. "_Idiot_!!" she yelled as she began to beat up Luffy.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" yelled Luffy as she beat on him. "Stop it, Nami!!" he pleaded. "_I'm sor-ry_!!" he yelled.

When Nami was done she was breathing heavily. Luffy lay in a bloody bruised pile on the ground. "I really don't appreciate what you did to me either!! Also we didn't even get any treasures!! Baka!!" she yelled.

"I'm…so sorry…" replied Luffy through a bruised mouth. Nami took a deep breath and walked away.

She went into the observation room and plopped down at her desk. She began to think about Luffy's behavior on the island. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. The way he had…touched her…seemed to stick in her mind. There was the first time when he held her to his front in the jungle with Zoro. Then the second when he had ran his hand through her hair and then ran his hand down her arm. She shivered again at the memory.

Both times his touch had caused her to shiver and now it made her do so again. Luffy was a mysterious person. He seemed to surprise them more and more. Then there was the way he had smiled at her. She had been so surprised by it. '_I guess it was a good thing…It made it seem like he said something unpleasant to me…_' However, he had insured her shocked reaction by smiling at her again.

Then there was what he said. '"_Threaten? I don't make threats…I make promises…_'" '_He had sounded…well, really evil._' she thought to herself. It had all been an act. Luffy was truly an amazing person. Then she narrowed her eyes further. '_Even if he did believe he was just playing a game and having an adventure the whole time…_' Luffy seemed so clueless most of the time…but then he would always go and surprise them. Nami sighed to herself. "Well, whatever, I have maps to sketch…" she said to herself quietly as she began on her first sketch.

**The End…**

Masaru the meaning behind this name is "Intelligent, victorious".

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this really short story. You guys probably hated this one, right? I know Luffy would never hurt his Nakama. Actually, he never hurt them. XP He only knocked them out. They were just fine. Maybe a slight headache. XP Please review! XD


End file.
